Strong with a K
by Chicago4EVERS
Summary: He was once my best friend, a person I loved and still do, but I thought...I thought...he was dead. He knew that I believed that he was gone, gone from this Earth, gone from my life, but he wasn't. He was still living in the same woods, in the same spot, in the same house. My werewolf love was alive all this time.
1. Chapter 1

He was once my best friend, a person I loved and still do, but I thought...I thought...he was dead. He knew that I believed that he was gone, gone from this Earth, gone from my life, but he wasn't. He was still living in the same woods, in the same spot, in the same house. My werewolf love was alive all this time. While I was off depressingly killing every living creature that happened to fall into my tracks, he was building a hopeless teenage nerd pack. How could he not think about me, ever? All these thoughts were going on in my head as I stared at this figure before me like a zombie, which to me he should be "the walking dead" but in reality he'd never really died therefore I was the one without a clue. He stared at me too, a state of confusion clearly crossing his face. He was probably thinking the same as the others: What is she doing here? Why did she save us? But he knew the answer to one question all of the teenagers were asking themselves; who is she?

**A/N: So obviously this wasn't a full chapter. It's just the full description or introduction. Whatever you want to call it. I won't put up a chapter until tomorrow I think because right now I'm really tired and there's no telling what I'll put up here so...this was a taste of the book.**


	2. Is It Just Me?

Moving hadn't been such a drastic change for me. With no real friends at my former school, it was ideal for me not to put up much of a fight when my mother announced we would be moving. If she was happy, I was happy, so we had packed up our things and relocated to Beacon Hills, California with her new husband, Alan Deaton. I'd known the man for most of my life and the fact that I didn't have to hide from him was just an added benefit to the compassionate emissary's character. I could show every single part of me. Every. Single. Part.

So as he dropped me off in his Chevrolet Equinox and wished me a good day at school, I couldn't help but give him a huge smile and an excited, "Thanks!" as I hopped out the car. Peers stared me down unashamedly as I climbed the stairs to the school, sporting a black crop top, green cargo pants, and ankle boots. I figured it was just teenagers appraising the new student, but I'd received the same "welcome" everywhere I went in town. I ignored the protruding glances and stares. Removing my black sunglasses and throwing my backpack over my shoulder, I strutted carelessly to the entrance.

Pushing through the blue doors, several heads turned to examine the new specimen that had arrived. It was becoming exceedingly hard to ignore their stares as I ambled to the front office. There I was given a schedule and map of the school. A student aid was appointed to show me around and I followed eagerly to see what exciting adventures high school would bring my way. "Don't worry too much about the stares." She told me. "It's just...new student and all. Especially since you're so hot." I was taken aback by her comment but smiled nonetheless.

Although her attitude was rather brash and obscene, Kate Argent was helpful enough and soon we were laughing together like old friends. Unfortunately, Kate and I parted ways at lunch, with her promising to meet me after, and I shuffled to lunch alone. I scanned the cafeteria for a friendly face upon walking through the door, though the search was pointless. During classes, I was consumed with the arduous task of what Kate called, "new girl work," hence my lack of lunch buddies. She laughed at the abundance of assignments I was expected to complete voicing her sympathy toward me.

I sat down at an empty table with my lunch and began to nibble on my food as I again examined the eatery. I instantly began to assort the individual cliques: outcasts, artists, hipsters, drama kids, preps, emos, nerds, cheerleaders, and jocks.

My attention came upon one teenage boy sitting, it seemed, in full center of what I guessed was the basketball team. He was spinning the orange ball on his finger before passing it to a teammate across the table. It was strange how he stuck out to me but it was as if he wasn't really sitting with the childish, conceited boys that surrounded him on all sides but instead that his energy and focus was gravitating somewhere else. And something in my heart told me that it was because of me, that other days he would laugh and talk with the other boys, be one with them, but not today. Today he was occupied, disinterested, too busy looking at me the way I was looking at him.

I had to catch my breath when his eyes reached mine and I suddenly realized that he and I were alike. I'd seen the color of his eyes in the sunlight and his gasp from across the room told me that he'd seen mine too. I was a werewolf...and so was he. "Derek Hale is staring at you." a voice stated beside me. I looked to my right at the pale brunette and she offered a small smile. "Is that a big deal?" I asked looking back at the young werewolf. "Kinda. To everyone else, but I have a feeling that it's not going to be to you." "Right." I said, "I'm Kamina by the way." Her smile still remained on her face as she introduced herself, "Paige. Nice to meet you." "You too. And I gotta tell you. Sitting alone at lunch, not the best way to start off the first day of school."

She laughed at me, sarcastically saying, "Seems like that would be terrible." "But not for you huh? You're sitting alone by choice." I observed. "It helps to study during lunch." She explained tapping her book with her knuckles. I suddenly felt extremely inconsiderate. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were doing that…um." She waved me off smiling, "It's fine. Today I just won't study...to save you from the social humiliation." I smiled at her kindness, forgetting the boy who had already discovered my secret and focusing on a blossoming friendship.

We talked for the rest of lunch, realizing we had our next class together. I separated from her to head to my locker while she went on to English. The halls were emptying quickly yet I strolled along carelessly. I could always use the I got lost excuse. I opened my locker with ease, retrieving my new notebooks and paper. I spun, feeling a presence behind me, to find Derek Hale.

My heart sped at the thought of him knowing my secret but then his face softened, calming me slightly though I still felt uneasy. "I won't tell." He said. My face scrunched up at his cryptic remark and I questioned him, "What?" "I won't tell anyone." He told me, "You and me, we have to stick together. Wolves travel in packs after all." He shot me a toothy grin while my face displayed a dubious look.

"There you are," a voice sounded from down the hall. We both turned toward it to see Kate stalking toward me hastily. She seemed to pause a moment when she noticed Derek but continued her journey to our position. "What happened to meeting after lunch?" she asked immediately upon reaching us, completely ignoring Derek's presence. "I had to go to my locker." I excused. She latched onto my arm pulling me away from Derek, who stood with a smirk watching my unwilling participation in the situation. "Well now we have to go to class," she claimed just as the bell sounded overhead. The last thing I saw before we turned the corner was Derek's smug smile and taunting wave.


	3. Sadistic Assholes

**Sadistic Assholes:**

I couldn't get that boy's face out of my head, his gorgeous smirk, grey eyes. I thought about his words as Kate dragged me along. _You and me, we have to stick together. Wolves travel in packs after all. _I snapped out of it when Kate pushed the bathroom door open and brought me inside. "What was that about?" I asked snatching my arm away after she pulled me through the door. "What?" she asked coating her lips with another layer of lip gloss. "With Derek. You completely ignored him. You could've at least slightly acknowledged him." I told her completely stumped. "I didn't know you were on first name basis." She started shooting me a side glance. The way she'd said it implied some less than conventional things happening between me and Derek. It made my skin crawl.

Not that him and I would be a bad idea, quite the opposite really, but because she was implying I was some type of whore. I didn't like that. Not one bit. "It's not like that." I bit out. "All I know is his name. And don't try to push this back on me. We were talking about you. Why were you so rude?" "It's called playing hard to get. Ever heard of it? Or do you just open your legs for any guy who talks to you?" My eyes widened at her comment and she laughed at my expense until a scowl took over my features.

"Geez," she said pushing my shoulder harder than necessary, "I was just kidding." "It wasn't funny," I reprimanded. "I guess now I know you're not the playful type. I don't know how that's gonna work because I love to play." The sadistic smile that spread across her mouth made me want to claw her face off. "Obviously," I grumbled staring her down fiercely. "Welp," she declared smacking her lips together obnoxiously, "See you later grumpykins!" She opened the bathroom door giving me a small wave before strolling away confidently. I stared angrily at the spot she'd previously been standing in for what seemed like forever. _Really? She had to be my first friend?_

I glanced in the mirror making sure my eyes weren't shining a bright gold, instead of their usual dark brown, before strutting out of the bathroom just as Kate had done moments before. I made it to class a few minutes late as I expected I would, handing the teacher my schedule and explaining my tardiness. Upon hearing my excuse the teacher mumbled something along the lines of having enough incompetent teenagers already, shot me a fake smile, and pointed to an empty seat. I wondered if Mrs. Barnes would spare me of the rigorous work I'd been given by all my other teachers.

But without fail a moment later, a stack of papers were slammed down on my desk as the teacher leaned forward blowing her foul breath into my face. I scrunched my nose up in disgust but kept my mouth closed. "Get to work." She said sporting a sickly smile, "I would hate for you to get even more behind." Then she walked away and I was left there, a sarcastic comment begging to roll off my tongue. I hate sadistic assholes.

I shook my head opting to get to work instead of ranting in my head about my foul-smelling, perverse teacher. Time flew and the class passed without incident, excluding the part where I'd given Mrs. Barnes my work and let a _tiny_ remark escape the recesses of my brain and come straight out of my lips. That didn't go over so well. Fortunately I only got one detention and it was worth seeing the shocked look on her face when I asked if she always made such a great effort to be the most _incompetent_ teacher in history or did it just come naturally. I don't think her face could've gotten any redder.

Paige walked me to my next class, thanking me for the entertainment and asking when she could expect a repeat performance to which I responded, "I'll be here all week." The rest of the day passed uneventful and I was aching for my nightly run. I hadn't had time because of all the unpacking but I promised myself that today I would find a trail and get the exercise I've been craving, the freedom I've yearned for.

I pushed out the doors with the rest of the students frantically searching for my step dad. I sighed when I didn't spot him, eager to get home and took a pitiful seat on the front steps of the school. I waited and waited watching as my peers headed home and hoping I could soon join them, but the minutes passed and I was still sitting there. My phone buzzed indicating a text and I whipped it out reading it and letting out a groan.

_**Sorry Kammy I'm going to be late. You have to walk home. -Alan.**_

What could he possibly be doing? We just moved to this town. He was only a vet! The animals couldn't wait?! A frown sat on my face as I was not relishing the idea of walking home...alone. Just as I gathered all my things, throwing them over my shoulder for the trek home, a gruff voice spoke up behind me, "What's your name new girl?"

_Enter Sadistic Asshole #3_.


End file.
